


The world of the Gods

by ItsMeSunset



Category: Mythology, Original Work
Genre: Add tags as I go, F/F, F/M, Gay, Giants, Gods, M/M, Made up mythology, Mythology - Freeform, Original Character(s), Please Love me, Somewhere, eventually, i'm proud of the story, if someone convinces me to continue writing this, theres romance, yup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 05:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17892272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsMeSunset/pseuds/ItsMeSunset
Summary: The gods had once lived within their own realm, but there were many to each domain. After centuries of bitter arguments, the gods decided to end things between the shared domains and a war began. The gods fell to earth and fought among themselves to the death, only realizing their fatal error once the dust had settled. The gods were stuck on earth, unable to return home and surrounded by angered and fearful humans.Over the following centuries, the gods took in one human per lifetime to keep the other humans appeased, this human came to be known as a seer and would live their life in service to the god.Nearly 500 years after the war, it seems some trouble has began to brew. The remaining god's seer's felt a terrible danger for the gods and humans alike. It seems the dead gods had not remained as such and want their domains. The living gods now have to fight for their domain, their home and their relationships they've developed.





	The world of the Gods

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've had this idea stuck in my head for some time now and I'm finally getting around to writing it. Please let me know if you like it!

The soft twitter of a bird outside ones window is what had awoken the people of Matra, a small village near the location with which the god of death presided. This village itself was kind and well connected, a beautiful town where everyone knew everyone and most villagers employed themselves and easily sustained their families. The village was located on the Gulf of Eride, the gulf to the left while the large forest of Makka was on the right, a nice position in order to trade with many races. Many races actually passed through, but the population that remained was majorly human with a few elves sprinkled in, though intermingling wasn't too common. That's not to say the humans were racist and were cruel to elves, on the contrary they welcomed them with open arms and encouraged more to stay, but most didn't form more than a platonic relationship with elves. Half-breeds were unwelcome around here, the vast majority of them having to flee from nearly any city as their blood was seen as tainted and disgusting, very few were able to hide within the population to survive, Axel was one of those few.  


Axel Petrof had lived in Matra his entire life, everyone knew him and spoke freely to him about just about anything for he was a very trustworthy man. There were very few tells of his lineage, his height being the main giveaway as he stood at six foot ten. A few other things that set Axel out from everyone else would be his ears, which pulled into a point at the tips, but the man nearly always covered them with his long light hair. Other than these, he was simple a very attractive and flamboyant man, his hair was long and luscious going from brown roots to nearly blond near the ends. He had vibrant blue eyes and he had a smile that could kill, his teeth all straighter than his sexuality, his jaw so soft yet sharp that it seemed impossible for such a contrast and his frame was well built. yet, he was a beautiful idiot. Most people in Matra didn't go to school past the 5th grade as everyone worked and didn't need that much schooling for the offered jobs for them within the village. While most picked up on common sense while they worked, Axel not so much as he was rather sheltered as a child.  


Axel yawned as the sun hit his face from his window, he rolled off his bed and fell flat onto his face, knowing this to be the only way he could easily wake up without being drowsy for hours. The man gave himself a few minutes on the ground before he pushed himself up onto his feet and looked about his mess of a home. He lived alone in a decently sized home in comparison to those around his abode, most home within the village were one room unless children were in the family. Seeing as Axel was a single man with no children, he lived in a single bedroom home where his bedroom and living room were one, his kitchen was just around a small corner and his toilet was through a door in the living room. It wasn't much, but it was home and he loved it.  


Axel chose to forgo eating breakfast and instead threw on some clothing, pulling on a white buttoned shirt along with some dark pants and boots, he needed to look good for today but also be safe as the entire village would be traveling through the forest. Today was the choosing ceremony for a new seer for the surrounding villages, for they all had potential and all wished to be in good graces with the nearby god. It was very rare that the opportunity to become a seer was available, once every generation as once you're a seer, it's for life. Everyone was to attend, but it was no required, though it was unspoken that if one didn't attend, they'd be shunned for a while but not overly so.  
Axel pulled his long hair into a loose bun on his head, it was loose enough that it covered the tips of his ears but didn't hinder his sight in the least. He then headed out of his house with a final smile to his home, unknowing of what would transpire within the god's home.  


Outside of Axel's small home, most of the villagers were beginning their own trek towards the god's home, knowing it was a rather long journey from their location and they all needed to be there by mid day to make it for the ceremony and to have a shot at becoming a seer or seeing who the next seer was. If the next seer wasn't from their village, they would never get to see the being in person, as many seer's didn't leave the god's home aside from to visit their own village and to run an occasional errand to get something important for themself or the god. It was a lifelong job, but one they would proudly bare.  


Axel caught up with a friend of his within the mass of people heading towards the same location, having noticed the small male's white hair from a mile off. The boy's name was Eden and he was a pure elf, a close friend of Axel since the man was just a boy and his mother had to leave, she introduced the two and entrusted her son to protect the overly short elf. Eden had easily accepted Axel as his protector from anyone who dared try to threaten the boy and Axel had accepted Eden as practically a lost puppy, Eden didn't mind. "Axel!" the younger male shouted as the much taller elf approached him without having made himself known.  


Axel laughed out, a deep rumbling and boisterous sound "Sorry Den, thought you saw me coming over" the man apologized to the smaller, feeling slightly bad for having scared the younger, but not enough to stop laughing "Who do you think the seer will be? This generation has many that would be worthy and capable of it, but I'm not sure if anyone could deal with the god himself. I think the last seer from Matra said he was intimidating, you know most of us are kinda wusses" he admitted with a glance to the many people walking around him.  


Eden simply shrugged, the sweater he was wearing slightly moving off his shoulder and he reached to cover himself back "You know the god has to choose a younger one of us, so he'll have to deal with our likelihood to be scared by a spider" the smaller male said with a smile "besides, you're not that bad. Though you are kind of an idiot" Eden meant no harm with this comment, Axel knew full well he wasn't that intelligent and Eden was the brains out of the pair, but that didn't stop the taller of the two from flicking Eden on the back of the head.  


"look who's talking, you can't even buy a shirt that fits your body" Axel teased the male in return, knowing full well Eden was currently wearing a shirt he had stolen from Axel the previous winter as he had spent the nigh and gotten cold. Axel truly knew his friend had clothing he could fit, he simply preferred more loose fitting clothing.  


Eden simply rolled his eyes as the two continued to tease and bicker between them for the following three hours as they melded with other towns and made their way to the god's temple. Upon reaching their destination, Eden and Axel gave each other a look that read an unspoken promise to one another. It was their silent way of telling one another that they would visit if they were chosen, despite both believing neither of them would be chosen.  


The temple itself was massive in size, having been made to house a god who was far larger than every human around. The temple was made into the side of a mountain, the only indication that the temple even existed being two stone doors with many ancient texts written on them. It was truly breath taking and terrifying sight to behold when one was here by accident, but when here on purpose, it was simply exciting.  


Once the sun had reached the mid point of the sky, the stone doors began to slowly open to allow the humans within the temple, the only time strangers were allowed within its holy walls. The building within was massive and cold, a chill being sent through every being who entered as the god needed no warmth, he was a cold being after all, or at least was believed to be such as his counterpart was the essence of warmth. "Come within, but touch nothing" a deep and menacing voice spoke, the sound echoing through the cave like temple. Despite no one seeing where the voice had originated, every single person inside knew who had spoken. It was the god of death himself, Mortem.  


The god stood on a pedestal on the left side of the temple, the area being lifted off the ground and suspended over a dark and deep body of water which had been here much longer than the god himself. He stepped off and into the water, the dark cloak over his body retaining no water as it simply soaked in without gaining any extra weight. The people allowed inside headed towards the same pedestal, forming a semi-circle around it as this would be where each possible candidate would walk to be chosen or turned away.

While everyone stood in silence, all marveling at the reclusive god, the man inspected them in turn. Axel didn't know how he knew the god was inspecting them as the much larger man's eyes weren't visible due to the heavy and dark cloak he wore, but he could feel the beings eyes roaming them. It was like a heavy pressure was within the room, being amplified by the god and people alike. He eventually broke the silence he had caused with the words he had first spoke, raising his hands, the sleeves to his cloak making him look much like the depiction of the grim reaper himself as he spoke. "Welcome, as you all know, the previous seer has died and thus left me unguided and unable to know of what danger approaches. Thus we call upon all who may be worthy, say the name of those you deem worthy and send them forth to be judged" he told them all, looking to the first group on his right as he awaited them to do just this. 

"Likaya Moore" one person shouted before a murmur fell through them all, a small set woman with many tattoos stepped forth before the next village sent out their own selection. Such forth went the ceremony, until the selection came to Matra which had no one truly worthy. After a long silence, a soft set but loud voice broke trough the light murmur which had began "Axel Petrof" to which everyone turned to find Axel, the mans eyes wide as he hadn't expected this in the slightest. Axel knew exactly who had said his name and he would glare at the little white haired bitch if he could find him in the crowd. He wasted little time in trying to find Eden before he stepped forward, feeling very under dressed compared to the others standing before the god. 'I'm going to be a fucking laughing stock' he thought before his eyes widened, he realized one crucial detail of the ceremony that everyone knew would take place due to previous stories. 

The thing about the selection is that ones life was played before everyone within the water to deem who was the best fit to serve the god selflessly, everything was told of them; their age, their childhood, their sexuality and their race. Even if Axel wasn't chosen, everyone would know of his elf blood. He would never be treated the same again. "dammit" he muttered under his breath as he took a deep breath and awaited the ceremony to continue.


End file.
